<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation by rootlessprophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934680">Sticky Situation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy'>rootlessprophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a bed with Dean was never a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck... Too good."</p><p>Those were the words slurred with sleep that woke Roman up. He should have known that letting Dean sleep in his bed was a horrible idea. Roman knew that Dean had a horrible habit of kicking, flailing, and just about wrestling in his sleep yet here he was, stuck with a sleep-talking Dean who seemed to be having some sort of dream. He had two choices right now: turn onto his back to look at what Dean was doing or try his hardest to ignore it. The latter was about to be chosen when an arm slung over his side and the feeling of something poking his back was suddenly felt.</p><p>"Yeah, ya like that? So tight."</p><p>The arm around Roman tightened as now there was a rocking motion happening behind and the poking feeling was now a constant jab pushing into him. Roman, yet again, should have known that when those first three words were uttered that it was pointing towards something sexual happening in Dean's scrambled mind. Roman scrunched his eyes closed and muttered under his breath,</p><p>"This cannot be happening."</p><p>Faster and faster the jabbing hit Roman's back while Dean's arm was practically squeezing the air out of him. No amount of will power could get the image out of Roman's head that Dean was using him as a body pillow and not just any body pillow. One that probably had blond hair and wore a bikini that barley left anything to the imagination. That seemed to be Dean's type, or so he thought.</p><p>Maybe Roman was looking at this all wrong. Perhaps he should view this as an honor to be fucked without actually having anything in him. Roman relaxed a bit and let out a sigh he was holding. If he could run a hand through his hair he would. If there was nothing else he could do about this situation then he might as well try to force some positivity onto it.</p><p>"Fuck fuck so damn clo-"</p><p>Suddenly the word turned into a moan as Dean's body jerked forward, shooting and smearing cum against Roman's back.</p><p>Forget optimism this was the worst night Roman has ever had. Dean's sweat covered his back and the more Dean's load shot out the greater the nauseous feeling in the pit of Roman's stomach grew.</p><p>As quickly as it happened this impromptu session was over with Dean's arm loosening and the silence broken with loud snores. Roman pushed Dean off of him and made his way towards the shower.</p><p>Whether Dean remembered this in the morning or not there was going to be revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>